The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,471 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A method and an apparatus is provided for acquiring satellite signals to establish the exact spatial position of a cellular radiotelephone, in order to perform a timely dropoff or smooth handoff to another base station or frequency. The cellular radiotelephone is equipped with its own positioning system which uses satellite data to determine its spatial position. The communication system is preferably a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, and the positioning system is preferably a Global Positioning System (GPS). The method of the present invention may be used to determine the base station closest to the cellular radiotelephone. In the alternative, it may be used to compute a distance between the cellular radiotelephone and a location where the quality level of the cellular radiotelephone communication signal is predicted to be less than the predetermined value, and to determine from the computed distance whether the cellular radiotelephone should be handed off.” However, this prior art does not disclose the system comprising a communication device and an another device, (a) wherein when the communication device is identified to be located in a 1st geographic area, a pin-point location of the communication device is notified to the another device, (b) wherein when the communication device is identified to be located in a 2nd geographic area, a specific zone in which the communication device is located is notified to the another device, (c) wherein when the communication device is identified to be located in a 3rd geographic area, a false location is notified to the another device, (d) wherein when the communication device is identified to be located in a 4th geographic area, a current geographic location unknown notice is sent to the another device, and (e) wherein when the communication device is identified to be located in a 5th geographic area, a previous location which indicates the location of the communication device at a certain previous time is notified to the another device.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.